


I Need You.

by findtherightwords



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aka what I wish happened, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findtherightwords/pseuds/findtherightwords
Summary: Just as they're ready to leave Godric's Hollow, things take a turn for the worst with Gellert and Albus, erupting in a fight that ends Ariana's life. Unable to face his friend, Gellert disappears... but he starts to realize he doesn't like the idea of being without Albus.What would happen if Gellert came back?





	I Need You.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone knows I love these boys, it's no secret... and I don't care what anyone says, Gellert 100% loved Albus back. Hope you guys enjoy.

This wasn't how things were supposed to end... It was supposed to be a wonderful day, leaving Godric's Hollow in search of the Hallows. Aberforth was going off to school, and Ariana could accompany them on their travels. Having the unstable girl wasn't  _ideal_ , but it was better than being stuck in a small town. They'd exhausted their resources over the past few months and had leads to explore around Europe. Gellert knew Aberforth was always a pain, and they both preferred to avoid each other at all costs, but he didn't imagine the younger Dumbledore boy would be the one to completely ruin their plans. 

As soon as Gellert realized what happened, and saw the look on Albus' face, he apparated away. He'd had gone from being ready to begin accomplishing his dreams, to losing his best friend in a matter of minutes. He didn't know where to go, or what to do. He panicked and found himself back in the forests of Germany, needing to be away from everything and anything. He wandered, he sat against the trees, he threw spells at absolutely nothing, and he tried to figure out what to do. 

He wanted to go back... to be with Albus, to apologize and be there for him through his mourning. But Gellert felt like he'd destroyed everything with his choice of actions, from torturing Aberforth, to when he disappeared. If he went back now, would it make a difference? Would it even have mattered if he stayed? His mind made up all sorts of cruel scenarios, and all of them ended in Albus telling him he didn't want to be with him, and their relationship was irreparable. Gellert's chest hurt, heart pounding so hard he could hear it with his own ears. 

Gellert took a breath, pressing his back against a tree, and tried to ground himself. "You're not a coward. You need to talk to him. If he says he's done, so be it. But don't make assumptions," he told himself. It would hurt to hear the words come from Albus' lips himself, but if he went with the mentality that it was likely to happen, he didn't have a lot to lose. It would only prevent a lifetime of  _what if_. 

 

It was after dark when Gellert returned to Godric's Hollow, outside his Aunt Bathilda's house. He didn't want to deal with her babbling and chatting, so he didn't go in, instead peaking into the Dumbledore house. It was quiet and dark, no lights to be seen. He couldn't tell if it was empty, or if its occupants had simply called it an early night. He wasn't sure which he preferred, but he wanted to talk to Albus, soon. He waited a few minutes, looking for any sign of life. He didn't want to knock, at risk that Aberforth answered the door, and it started a whole new fight, and further sealed his coffin. His blood ran cold when he heart footsteps, turning to see Albus coming down the street towards his house, and towards him. The footsteps ceased when Albus' beautiful blue eyes fell on who was standing outside the Dumbledore house. 

Gellert couldn't read his expression, and he imagined that had to do with the man himself trying to figure out how he felt. His lips parted to speak, but no words came out. Anything he thought to say didn't fully communicate what he was feeling, and what he wanted to say. 

Albus spoke first, seeing that Gellert wouldn't be the one to break the silence. "Didn't think I'd see you again," he said, an edge to his tone, and his eyes hard, yet vulnerable. Maybe it was because Gellert knew him so well that he could see the vulnerability most people wouldn't be able to see, and it gave him a sense of hope. Albus hadn't  _completely_ closed off his heart to him yet. 

"I didn't want to make a choice for you," Gellert finally spoke, unable to break their gaze, no matter how much it burned him. A slight brow raise from the other man prompted him to continue. "I left because I assumed you'd want nothing more to do with me after everything has happened... and maybe I'm right. But maybe I'm wrong. I want to leave that choice to you, not make it for you." 

Albus glanced off, finding anything to look at but him.

There was an internal struggle going on, and it made the small hope from earlier grow a bit. He didn't want to get his hopes up too much, but it didn't seem quite as doomed as he believed. He thought Albus would tell him to go away, that he never wanted to see him again, upon seeing him for the first time, but he hadn't said that, yet. 

"I could have really used you earlier," Albus said, voice thick with emotion. "Ariana's dead. Aberforth hates me. And you left. I lost everything I had in a matter of minutes." His eyes fell shut, struggling to keep his emotions under control. 

Gellert put one foot toward him but stopped himself from moving any closer. "I thought I was doing what was best, but I shouldn't have made that decision for you. I'm sorry, Albus," he apologised. Everything in him wanted to go to Albus, wrap his arms around him, and hold him. "I'm here if you want me to be. And I won't go anywhere. But that decision is up to you. If you tell me you want me to go, I'll pack my stuff and be gone before you're in bed." Tears burned the back of his throat and glossed over his eyes, making him blink hard to try to will them away. It didn't matter how much he tried to prepare himself, it would hurt like Hell if Albus said he wanted him to go. 

There was more silence as Albus contemplated himself what he wanted. "Do you know what happened?" he asked, seemingly out of thin air. 

The younger boy's head tilted slightly to the side in confusion, brows furrowing, "what do you mean?" He knew full well what happened with Aberforth and Ariana, and Albus confirmed that Ariana was dead, so what was he asking? 

Albus took a breath, "do you know whose spell killed her?" he asked, nearly having to force the words out, and try to hold himself together. It was clear that he was scared of the answer, and Gellert realized he thought it might be his spell. 

Despite the other man's closed eyes, he shook his head. "No. There was a lot going on, and a lot of spells being thrown around. One minute, we're all fighting, and the next... she was gone," he said, glancing down. Ariana was young and innocent, and the world was too cruel for her. Only one part of him was relieved because it meant she wouldn't suffer anymore, and didn't have to worry about hurting anyone else against her will. 

Albus gave a little nod. "I was--" he paused to clear his throat, voice heavy and thick. "I thought maybe you knew... and I've been scared all day that it was my spell," he confessed, reaching up to wipe a few rogue tears that escaped from his closed eyes. 

Taking another step toward him, Gellert paused again, not sure if he should fully approach without his permission. "I don't think it was your fault. Whether it was your spell or not. Things boiled over between Aberforth and me, and I lost my temper. You were just trying to keep us from killing each other. You were only doing what you could." 

It was clear that Albus was slipping, and he wasn't going to be able to control his emotions much longer. "I can't believe she's gone," he said, barely above a whisper, and Gellert had to move quickly to catch him before he dropped to his knees. He was going to wait for an invitation, but he moved naturally. It took Albus a minute to accept the attempt of comfort, before he collapsed into Gellert, breaking down. "All I wanted was for her to be safe, and happy. Or as happy as she could be. I hoped maybe one day... one day she'd get better," he said through his tears, holding onto Gellert as if his life depended on it. 

Gellert held him just as tightly, rubbing along his back, and tried to do whatever he could to be there for him. "I know. We all wanted what was best for her. And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, that I had any hand in her getting hurt. It's never what I wanted," he apologised, squeezing him. 

Albus couldn't speak, emotions consuming him, and he cried into Gellert's chest, letting everything out he'd been holding in the past few hours. Gellert tried to provide any physical support that he could, just being there for him and let him get everything out. It was a struggle for him not to crack as well, especially seeing Albus so hurt, but he didn't want this to become about him, just wanting to be there for his love. 

 

Neither of them knew how much time had passed before Albus finally started to get a handle on himself and calm down a little. "Things aren't perfect between us... but I need you. I need you to be here, and I want us to fix things. I don't want to lose you too," he finally said. 

Gellert felt his heart jump, glad to hear that Albus wanted things to work out between them too. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. As long as you want me here, I'm here," he assured him, not loosening his grip or pulling away. "I was honest when I told you I love you. I'll do whatever I can to help you," he said. Their relationship was never something that consumed them, reserved for stolen kisses, breaks from research, and needs of stress relief. In a matter of weeks, they fell in love, and were more important than either of them could believe someone could be to the other. They were two halves of a whole and made the other feel complete. Albus never treated him like a child, or like he was less than him, whether it be about his age, the school differences, or him being expelled. Even when they talked about his expulsion, he never spoke down to him. He even once said in a letter that he wouldn't complain to him much about getting expelled, because it meant they met. 

"I love you, too," Albus murmured, resting against him a little longer, before pulling himself to stand up. "Do you want to come in? It may be better than standing in the street," he suggested, glancing at his house. 

He tensed a little, unsure if it was a good idea if Aberforth was around, knowing it'd likely end in another fight. 

As if he could read his mind, Albus squeezed his arm. "Aberforth left for London earlier. He'll be back briefly for the funeral in a week or two, but otherwise, I'll be home alone," he assured him. Last thing he needed was more fighting at the moment. 

Gellert relaxed and nodded, and the two headed for the Dumbledore house. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering doing a part two to this, but I'm not sure. If that's something you'd want, let me know.


End file.
